The Night, My Battousai
by Killua K
Summary: What happens when you meet the person you hated all your life? What would you do? Find out how Kaoru reacted in this situation. PLS. REVIEW!


The Night, My Battousai  
  
A rurouni kenshin fanfiction story by: Killua K.  
  
It was afternoon then and the sky was pink orange. Thin clusters of grayish clouds were scattered on it and I was looking at it. My practice with Yahiko-chan was over for now and I had only a little rest. It didn't matter too if I had it besides, Megumi-san came over to tend Sano's deep stab wounds and I needed to help her.  
  
Sano fought a group of gangsters but unfortunately, even though he used all his strength, they still defeated him by their katanas. He called me as he went towards the dojo helplessly and I assisted him gingerly. I placed him on his old futon and cautiously removed his kimono. Then, I got bandages and cured him. I was half-shocked at his wounds-half because I sometimes see that kind too and I rarely cure him in that kind of condition.  
  
I prepared a bowl of hot water and a rag. Yahiko brought them to his room while I requested Tsubame-chan to call Megumi-san. I then went to Sano's dark room. It was tidy yet it looked unfinished. He was there catching his own breath. I can see his struggle to live and overcome the pain he's feeling but I didn't do anything not even help him with his pain. That horrible scene haunted me again as I remembered the memory that I buried many years ago. The memory of my lost father.  
  
Flashback:  
  
Night. The full moon hovered behind the thin gray clouds that blended the color of the sky. I was looking at it emptily waiting for my dear father to arrive. Four lonely years I've waited but he didn't appear. He went away because of the war that occurred before in Japan. My mother wouldn't really let him go until he forced her because the army needed soldiers to lay in front of the battlefield. He didn't want to die without doing anything for his own country and that's the reason he went with them.  
  
"Kaoru-san, I'll come back. Wait for me. I won't break my promise on you," those were his last sweet words that he whispered to my ear. Tears fell on my pale cheeks as I watched him kissed my own pitiful mother. She was so desperate in seeing him leave but she had to fight her loneliness and move on with her life with me beside her. I couldn't explain the different thoughts and an emotion that formed in her heart and mind but I was sure with one thing-she's so desperate. I wanted to hug them both with my little arms and kiss them softly on their cheeks just to show them how I love them. But it was wrong. This moment was the most disappointing part of each of our lives and it should stay that way. I' have no right to change it nor too ruin it with my childish ideas so I just watch them both with my red eyes. And then I glanced at the door, hoping to see some people coming towards us and shouting, "You don't need to go, Kamiya! Everything's safe."  
  
  
  
But I didn't see anyone yet there was a horse tied to a part of our fence. It had saddlebags full of supplies. Maybe it contained food, water and other things. That was when I realized that he'd really go away and leave us with our own dojo.  
  
He came closer to me and stroked my long dark hair. His hand was firm and tough and no one can't make it gentle not even my own mother. He knelt down and looked at my ocean blue eyes that overflowed with hot tears. I was shocked at his serious look. He then wiped the tear that fell from my eye by his thumb. "Kaoru-san, my sweet child, always wait for me. I'll come back soon." With that, he opened the shoji and left us inside. My mother burst out crying while I wept silently and seemed that nothing painful occurred in our sad home.  
  
It was fours years after when the terrible news spread in my neighborhood. My student in our dojo named Yahiko-chan brought it home and ended my hope in waiting for my dear father. He came running across the yard and I can still remember his anxious face when he reached me. I was worried at his look and thought that something bad happened again but when he reached a new trouble and me all my thoughts abated came up. "Kaoru-chan, you're father Kamiya was murdered by someone named Battousai! His corpse was buried somewhere in Okinawa and they have forgotten to tell you and your mother," he said as his eyes widened in shock. I almost fainted in anger and sadness as the fear crept over my body. My..fa-fat-t-ther's..DEAD? I thought as I began to look everywhere and tried to find the person who killed him. Tears rolled down on my cheeks and a strong color of crimson appeared on my face as I heard Yahiko mentioned the killer's name. It was Battousai. I often hear news and rumors about that man and he was a hitokiri that was strongly against the regulations of the government. He has killed many people in his bare hands and many lives suffered because of his unlawful acts. My father was against to the government too but he's not as worse as he was. I know, he didn't kill people. They just battled the government and tried to bring peace but this hitokiri was the cruelest person of all. He mercilessly murdered people and even my own helpless father. "I will kill him!" I cried as the hot tears continued to rush down on my hot face. I ran quickly across the yard and went out the dojo to find him. Yahiko-chan let me go away while he went inside-maybe to inform Sano what I've done. He knew he was the only one who can stop me and so after a moment, I saw Sanosuke running after me with Yahiko-chan. I tried to escape them and continued towards the dark woods. But after a while, I just found myself in Sano's arms and crying so hard. I was so angry at what happened to my father and sad that he had to suffer that way. They both brought me home as they placed me on my futon. Yahiko-chan placed his hand on my forehead and quickly removed it as he felt extreme hotness lingering on my whole body. Sano prepared an ice bag and placed it on my head to keep my flu down until Yahiko-chan comes back with Megumi-san, the lady nurse in Genzai's clinic. And I can still see his troubled face. The flu won't keep going down because of my intense anger at my father's death in Battousai's hands. And at that moment I could only remember the killer's name. Battousai. Battousai. Battousai. It kept on repeating inside my mind and hot blood flowed viscously in my veins as my dreams showed my father being killed by Battousai's sakabatou. I was shouting at him and begging at him to stop what he's doing to him. But a sly smile just appeared on his face and he continued stabbing him mercilessly. I tried to save him but I seemed to be invisible to them and a stupid ghost watching them as the murder occurred. My thoughts were shouting at my own self as I foolishly looked at them blood spattering over me and covering my whole body. A pool of blood enveloped me as I watched them. It rose higher and higher until it reached my face. I heard my father screamed my name and with that Battousai ended his life. The pool of blood covered me then and totally drowned me as my eyes widened in shock and fury. My life was drained and I can feel myself catching my breath. Suddenly, I felt feminine hands removing my kimono and eyes staring at me anxiously. The hands caressed my chest as they spread something like pounded herbs. And I then felt a cold damp cloth on my forehead. It was soothing yet I still felt that all my energy was drained. I can't move nor breathe normally. The thick blood. It was still there covering me and slowly suffocating me. I wanted to swim up and live not die. But I was helpless. I then decided to give up and let the pool of blood cover me but suddenly, I heard voices around me shouting at me to fight the sensation killing me. They were all caring and loving but I couldn't escape it. It was just too hard even with my own memory of Yahiko- chan's words proclaiming my father's death. I can't accept it. It was too painful and so hard to accept. My mother died because of sadness but I promised myself not to do what she had done. I promised to wait for him but then.he still didn't come back instead something worse happened and that was.he was killed. Suddenly, a hand appeared in front of me. I reached out mine and held it tightly to get out of the pool of blood. After a while, I was saved. I heard sighs of relief around me and their breath touching my hot face. I wanted to see them but my eyes were closed-tightly closed. "Who are you?" I spoke. A form appeared in front of me. It was a blur but then it formed a man's body. He had long pony-tailed hair flowing freely while he held a sword beside him. He didn't answer me but before I could speak again he drew his sword and slashed it on me. Blood squirted from me and I yelled to release the pain it brought. I collapsed but he came closer and carried me in his muscular arms near his sturdy chest. I felt tears dropped on my face. I then looked above and saw sparkling violet haze eyes looking down on me sadly while filled with tears. I couldn't see his face clearly but I can somehow feel that he's so sad at what he did to me. He brought his face closer to me and whispered, "Gomen kudasai, Kaoru-dono. I didn't mean to hurt you and you're father." My eyes widened in shock as I heard his words. He was Battousai confessing his acts to me sadly. But why would a killer do that? He's evil-the most evil person of all but he was so gentle to me. And his tears showed sincerity that I couldn't explain. He's sad. I noticed a x-scar on his face. It was deep yet it formed the resemblance of his tame but dangerous face. I would always remember that scar so if I'd see it with someone, which means he's Battousai and I will revenge for my father's death. No one could stop me from doing it not even his words. It was all a lie. He lies then kills and suffers at what he's done. I will kill you, I thought.  
  
End of Flashback:  
  
"Kaoru-chan! I need your help here!" a voice aroused from nowhere as my dreaming ended. I quickly went upstairs and went to Sano's room. I opened the door and saw Megumi-san holding him in her arms. Bandages covered his whole body but it didn't help him ease his moves. I then went to her and helped her sat up Sano on his futon. She carefully wrapped bandages around his back and arms. They bled badly earlier but because of her patience, they're not so bad anymore. She dipped a cloth on a special mixture of medicinal herbs and applied them on his open wounds and bruises to prevent infection or their swelling. "Aaaauuuggghhh!!!" Sano cried in pain as Megumi-san tightened a cloth around his bleeding arm. His bone on his arm had a fracture and she needed to be careful with it maybe it hurt Sano so much but he needed to take all the pain. I watched Megumi's careful acts and saw her gentleness in everything she does. "Do you need anything more, Megumi-san?" I asked suddenly. She looked at me. "Oh! No, thanks. I just need to place him back on his bed then he needs to rest," she replied. I smiled then went across the room to leave when Megumi-san called me, "Kaoru- chan, can you please buy me gauze pads and bandages for Sano's wounds? Yahiko-san's sleeping now and I can't request him to buy." I looked back and saw her eager eyes. "Of course. I'd be glad to help," I said. She smiled at me then I left.  
  
I went out and put a hanten around my body. It was my father's and because I have no sweater, I just used it. I can smell the sweet aroma my father left there and it was strong. I wanted to cry and reminisce the past again but I remembered that I need to save a life. It was night and memories of that day when my father left shook my head again but this time I felt peaceful and not troubled at all. I have recovered from that incident and was not worried anymore. I thought I could never feel this peacefulness again but then it's here enveloping me and ruling in my place. I was happy because I never met Battousai nor have killed him. I didn't want to be like him. To be like a cruel savage man he'd been. I realized that if ever I've killed him, I would've never been contented because my father's not alive. But if ever too that I meet him, I will take the chance to confront him and hurt him to release my anger that's within me for several years. The cold breeze blew over my face and sent a chill in my body. I tightened the hanten around me and continued my way to the nearest store. The breeze damped my face as I walked through the deserted streets of Kyoto. Sadness crept over me as I looked around and saw the old quiet houses. Everything's tranquil but then danger was only there I thought. Suddenly, a form appeared behind the thick fog. It was coming closer in my direction. My heart thudded loudly inside my chest as I stopped for a while and observed it. It formed a resemblance of a man. Fear suddenly aroused in my mind as I remembered what happened in my dream before.  
  
Battousai? I thought as I cleared my sight. I decided to come closer and see if it was really Battousai who killed my father. Thud. Thud. Thud. It went on and on as the form came closer. "Battousai?!" I bravely cried. It was really foolish to shout that kind of question but it was the only way to show him that I'm not afraid to face him. I'll gladly die in fighting him rather than dying because of fear overcoming me. Suddenly, a man appeared in front of me. He had pony-tailed red hair flowing freely as he walked towards me. His violet eyes shimmered in the dark as he looked at me and his x-scar on his tame face revealed his true identity. "Battousai?!" I cried. I moved back as if ready to run away from him. But he continued to walk closer. After a moment, he was in front of me so close he was almost touching me. He lifted his eyes and looked at me. "Do you have any place to stay, miss?" he suddenly asked. Suddenly, hot blood rose to my head and anger filled my heart and mind. I suddenly drew my katana and moved back from him.  
  
"Stay away! I warn you," I spoke harshly. He didn't answer me. Afraid that he might attack me first, I made the first move and tried to stab him. But.he just dodged the attack by his hand. He held my arm tightly and knocked me down. I hit the ground and felt defeated at the moment. "What are you doing, miss? I just asked." he was stopped when I tried to kick him. I still didn't speak and felt angrier. I swung my legs and kicked his face so hard. Then I drew my katana again and tried to stab him but he just blocked it with his sakabatou. With tears flowing down on my face and anger pumping in my heart, I punched him and kicked him successively to earn bruises on him. But when I saw his eyes, they changed color and turned to amber eyes. They were very angry and firing up as he dodged me. Suddenly, I tripped over by his feet and fell but before I hit my face, I felt arms wrapped around me holding me gently. I looked above and saw him embracing me. "Let me go, Battousai! You killed my father and I don't want you to take my life. Let me go!" I cried again as I forced myself to break through but he was stronger than I was. And I can't move in his arms. He held me close to his chest and I can smell fresh blood from him. It was strong. Maybe, he killed somebody again, I thought but when he let go of me I saw him hold his shoulder. Blood flowed down from it and I realized that it was because of my katana that buried itself in his shoulder. I looked at his upset face as he removed the blood on his arm. "Gomen kudasai, miss. I've stained your kimono," he spoke softly and tenderly. My eyes widened in shock as I realized that they were the same words that he spoke in my dream. But there he was crying. Still, I became cruel to him and kicked him again. I thought I'd be able to hit him this time but he just dodged my leg. "Sorry, I don't fight women," he said as he chuckled. I got irate at what he said. Battousai? Doesn't fight women? I thought. His words were incredible. He doesn't fight women but he kills them mercilessly even other people-men or children. He doesn't choose his victims instead he randomly selects them whenever he wants or whenever his mood is right. He's a savage assassin, a cruel murderer that doesn't think of other people's feelings. I stood straight and looked at him angrily as the wind blew over my face and undid my black hair. It shone brightly as it flowed with the cold breeze. But I didn't care. All I want was to finish him off and make him pay for his crimes. He killed so many people and yet he doesn't even stop rather he continues it numbly not thinking of others. "Why are you fighting me, miss? I haven't done anything to you," he exclaimed. His words rang in my mind repeating every foolish word. I decided to confront of him and not to attack him. I admit it-he's really stronger than I. Maybe he thinks I can't ever win over him because I'm just a weak woman. But I'm more than that. "DIDN'T DO ANYTHING?!" I cried angrily. "You killed my father Kamiya and you've hurt people and killed them with your sword! How could you say that?" I said trying to bear the coldness that the breeze brought to me. I shivered slightly and felt awkward. I felt dizzy but I just tried to ignore it. My cheeks felt hot rather cold. It was unusual but I just looked at him angrily. "I didn't kill your father!" he cried. It seemed that he was telling me that he's a stupid saint with a sword beside him and roaming around in Kyoto looking for victims. "I'm not dumb, OK? I know what you're doing and you killed my father and because of what you've done my mother died too!" I snapped. Suddenly, I decided to attack him. I got my katana and attacked him swiftly. He didn't seem to see me so I went behind him and planned to stab him there. He seemed to be confused and worried at what he'll do to dodge me. I then grinned widely when he didn't even look behind me. I'll finish him now. This is for my father! My thought cried. I held the katana in the air and swung from his back. "I'll kill you!" I cried at him. He looked at me and was surprised. I was really near him but unfortunately he smiled slyly at me his violet eyes turned to amber haze and I could do nothing but stupefy myself at what I am seeing. But my katana was really close to him and I couldn't stop myself from continuing it. He looked not guilty at what I was accusing him and I seemed to forgive him. Suddenly, he grabbed my arm almost squeezing it. I dropped my katana and was shocked. He knocked me down by his one hand only and seemed that he didn't even use much energy on me. I was foolish to think that I could beat him but that thought made me proud. I was so helpless and dumb to fight the worst killer of all. I closed my eyes and wished that my death were not as painful as my father had. I felt the ground beneath me and the coldness that ran my back. It was too hard for me to think that I will eventually die in his hands. I haven't even said goodbye to Megumi-san, Yahiko-chan and Sano. And I can't buy the bandages for Sano's wounds. But I felt that he wasn't doing anything to me at all. I opened my eyes and checked if he's still there. Yes! He was there but he was so close tome and his pinkish lips shone as he smiled at me sweetly. I was surprised at what he did. He was so gentle to me as if he's not a killer. His hands were both at my side and he looked at me happily. He looked handsome but the danger was still there. I tried to escape from him but he was stronger than I. "Miss, I didn't kill anyone. Maybe it was just a rumor that informed you but I'm an ex-hitokiri. They call me Battousai but I'm not harmful mostly to women like you," he said tenderly. So, he didn't kill my father. I was wrong to accuse him that way. All my life I believed that he killed my father but I shouldn't have. A blush crept over my face as I looked at his pretty eyes. "Gomen. I thought you killed him. I was just badly hurt at what my father experienced," I apologized. "Now, can I have a place to stay at your home?" he asked. I smiled and felt completely whole at what he said. Maybe I could help him cure his own self from the pains he experienced at the war. I need to have him and protect him from the harm of others. I've adopted two people and it's Sano and Yahiko-chan. One isn't bad enough. Maybe he could heal his own wounds in my home. "Yes there is. You can stay there permanently. I accept wounded people like you. By the way I'm Kamiya Kaoru," I said. He smiled at me and said, "I'm Himura Kenshin. I hope I can call you Kaoru-dono." We then both smiled. He helped me stood up. Then he held me in his strong arms. "I'm fortunate to meet you, Kaoru-dono. I really needed someone like you who can help me heal my wounds," he said. I grinned widely then didn't speak. Suddenly, snow started to fall and we made our way out of it. This lonely man brought a new hope to me and he can be the substitute at my father's loss. Kenshin Himura, a lonely battousai and rurouni. ^___^ 


End file.
